


Lullaby

by KMS_Writes



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, I am Supercorp Trash, Idiots in Love, Mutually Unrequited, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Unrequited, i am soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 09:45:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18050189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KMS_Writes/pseuds/KMS_Writes
Summary: The one where Lena is accused of poisoning the children of National City and is nearly assassinated.ORThe one where Lena gets blind drunk, blames herself, and Kara takes care of her.(Taken from S03E05 - Damage)---Requested and prompted by @Lcorp_couch on Twitter.





	Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> "When Kara put Lena on the couch, she started waking up. Then, Kara decided to do something a bit risky: she started singing some Kryptonian lullabies to Lena. The day after that, Lena mentioned having the most peaceful dream of her life. Kara simply smiled."
> 
> @Lcorp_couch prompted this on Twitter, requesting someone to then "make it longer, I'm begging." after I RT'd it.
> 
> So, I did.
> 
> To the couch that has given us some of the best Supercorp moments, this one's for you.
> 
> Enjoy :)

The ringing of gun shots, firing bullets intended for her heart, rang out in Lena Luthor’s mind like thunderous, violent church bells, as she stood over Sam’s kitchen sink; washing her delicate silk blouse, and freeing her worn hands of residual dried blood.

Lena turned the tap off and looked down at her still-stained hand; James’ blood a stark, crimson contrast upon her pinked ivory skin.

“Someone just-someone just tried to kill me. I shouldn’t be putting you and Ruby in danger.” Lena half-stuttered, despondence washing over her as Sam closed the fridge door.

“That woman is in custody.” Sam stated, turning on her heel, “No-one will be looking here for you. You’re safe. So, take your Louboutins off, relax, and chug this, and you’ll be safe.” the CFO finished, handing a glass of water over to the rattled CEO.

“That really isn’t necessary -.” Lena began, as Sam cut her off.

“Stop it. You’re dehydrated.” Sam insisted, giving the Luthor a pointed look as she took a seat at her island bench.

“You could have been shot! You shouldn’t be hiding me!” Lena brokenly exclaimed, desperation washing over her face.

“You gave me a break when I needed it the most. Let me return the favor.” Sam reasoned with her, as Ruby came down stairs with an armful of pillows and blankets and dumped them on the couch.

Glancing over Sam’s shoulder at the girl, a shaky breath escaped the CEO;

“One night.” Lena gave in, her resolve finally crumbling.

“Great! See? This is what friends are for.” Sam finished, taking a mouthful of her own water.

“If Ruby was sick, would you still be my friend?” Lena asked hopelessly, the day’s events crushing her shoulders as the last of her stoic mask broke.

\---

Knocking softly on the solid front door, Kara focused her hearing on the heartbeats in the house, only detecting one inside; thudding heavily. She entered Sam’s home as she called out Lena’s name; alarm crossing her features and awaking her need to protect as shattered glass rang in her ears.

Walking through to the kitchen, she found Lena unceremoniously draped over the glass-littered kitchen island; long, raven tresses, untwisted from the day’s taught bun, cascaded down her sweater-clad shoulders as she played with a wine cork and glanced up at Kara.

“O-hey. Hey look! I made a metaphor!” the CEO slurred, focusing her attention back on the red wine bottle in front of her, pouring herself another glass as Kara put her bag down and took off her coat.

“Are you here alone?” Kara asked, alarmed, as she fetched a dust pan and brush.

“Sam’s running my company, Ruby’s at a friend’s…” Lena trailed off, placing the bottle back down on the bench and looked over at Kara. “What news from the front?” she finished, taking a heavy mouthful of red wine.

“Nothing yet.” Kara replied, circling behind Lena and sweeping up the broken glass on the bench. 

Lena lent over and looked sharply up at the reporter;

“You know, you’re terrible at hiding things from me.” the CEO half-accused, taking another sip of wine.

Kara scoffed, hastily stepping over to the bin.

“I wouldn’t be so sure of that.” she muttered under her breath, disposing of the shattered glass and adjusting her glasses, exhaling heavily, “I came to let you know that I am not done; not by a long shot. Until we know for sure, I will turn over every rock and -.” stopping abruptly as Lena waved her hand and cut the blonde off.

“Just stop.” Lena requested, dejection emanating from her in waves, as Kara sat down next her; disbelief crossing the Kryptonian.

“You are one of the strongest women I know! Why aren’t you fighting?”

“Because I did it! Kara, I… I did it.” Lena exclaimed, quietening in defeat as she continued on, “Y’know, all I ever wanted to be was good.” she paused, watching the alien as Lena rested her head on her shoulder, “My whole life I was a pariah. First, because I was rich, and-and because of my brother, so…” she trailed off, staring into her wine glass, “and then finally, I did jus-just one thing- _one thing_ that was good and now I’m the monster that poisons children.” she laughed hopelessly, looking back at Kara; seriousness washing over her just as quickly as the defeated laugh did coming out of her mouth, “Y’know, ev-even Lex Luthor never did that!” she scoffed, taking another mouthful of wine.

“Anyone who knows you, knows that you would _never_ c-.” Kara began, trying to reason with the defeated woman before her as Lena cut her off again,

“Maybe I’m the same? People are sick… and it’s my fault!” Lena stated, undeserved guilt washing over her face as she looked to her best friend and turned away, resting her head in her hand as she lent heavily on the bench.

“There’s still a chance that it _wasn’t_ you.” Kara replied softly, resting her hand on Lena’s forearm; trying to reassure her broken best friend.

“I know that you believe that everything is good and kind… and that-that is one of the things I love about you,” Lena paused as looked up at Kara reverently, “but that’s not the real world.” she continued, reality steeling her voice again, “In the real world, my last name’s Bin Laden, and everything I do hurts people.” she paused again, draining more wine, “and hey, you know, it’s in my DNA, okay? So please jus-just… just stop-stop believing me, okay? I am… _not_ worth it.” Lena finished; her wine-stained lips brushing the rim of her glass in defeat as she siphoned the last of her glass of wine down her throat.

Kara sat there silently and watched Lena drain her glass and then proceed to fill it up again with the last dregs of the bottle before her as complete dejection shrouded the Luthor, whilst the disbelief of Lena not being good enough rang through the Kryptonian’s mind just as loudly as those gun shots did earlier that day.

Watching Lena take another mouthful, and finishing off the last of her bottle, Kara stood up and circled behind Lena again. She grabbed her bag and fished out her laptop, notebook and a pen - with the idea of showing Lena what she’d uncovered so far - and when she turned back around, Lena was half-heaped upon the bench; soft, even breathing making her chest rise and fall as sleep began to consume the exhausted Luthor.

Kara sighed heavily and placed her laptop on the bench where she sat before and opened it; booting it up. She gently pried the wine glass from Lena’s weak grip and grabbed the bottle; rinsing and placing the stained glass in the sink, and disposing of the empty bottle in the recycling bin. She tip-toed over to the couch, and pulled back the bedding that Ruby had set up earlier. Striding gently back over to her best friend, she gathered up Lena’s raven tresses that had fallen over her face and swept them behind back. Tapping into Lena’s heartbeat, and making sure she hadn’t woken her, Kara bent down and gently coaxed Lena’s right arm up around her neck and used her own hand - whilst caressing Lena’s cheek softly - to guide Lena’s head to her shoulder and then swing Lena’s left into her own lap. Bearing Lena’s upper body delicately and securely, Kara wedged her arm behind Lena’s knees and picked her up as smoothly as she could.

Lena burrowed into Kara’s shoulder; one hand gripping the reporter’s shoulder and the other making a fist into the cornflower blue blouse that she nuzzled into. Taking a tentative step, Kara tuned into Lena’s heartbeat again, and upon detecting no change from the even _thu-thump_ that reverberated through Lena’s chest, she gently carried Lena over the couch, hovering slightly with each step she took; not wanting to wake up the exhausted woman in her arms.

Making her way over to the couch, Kara bent down and gently placed the sleeping woman on the couch. She fished her arm out from behind Lena’s knees and pulled back slightly; feeling Lena’s heartbeat jump a little as she did so.

“K-Kara?” Lena murmured; a hint of panic lacing her tentative voice as Kara softly unwrapped Lena’s arm from her shoulders and draped it over her belly.

“Shh, I’m here.” Kara cooed, her left hand still tucked around Lena’s back.

“O… kay, I, hmm…” Lena mumbled, nuzzling into Kara’s arm.

Gently prying Lena’s fist from her blouse, Kara draped it over the pillow that Lena’s head rested upon, and slowly extracted her arm; lifting Lena’s head a little with her free hand as she did so. Feeling Lena’s heartbeat echo a little restless in her ears, Kara softly swept several flyaway hairs from Lena’s cheek and tucked them behind her ear. She pulled her fingertips back and rested them delicately on Lena’s cheek, as her thumb brushed softly back and forth; coaxing the vulnerable woman to go back to sleep.

Watching Lena rest, the Kryptonian thought about all the times she was restless after landing on Earth. All the nights that she tried so hard to evade this new world she’d landed upon and couldn’t, she called upon the echoes of the lullabies that her mother used to sing her sleep with, and they would gently coax her back to sleep. Feeling Lena begin to stir again, Kara began to sing softly in her mother’s tongue;

_Oh, my little one,_  
_How you wish you could sleep._  
_Hear my voice now,_  
_And let it carry you deep._  


_As slumber begins to take you,_  
_I will be right here as it does._  
_Watching and protecting you,_  
_Making sure you are loved._

Kara repeated herself, trailing off and coming quietly to a close as soon as she heard Lena’s heartbeat fall in a deep, steady _thu-thump_. Kara brushed her thumb over Lena’s cheek one last time and pulled away;

“Oh, Lena. How you carry the weight of the world on your shoulders. If only you knew just how good and kind and loved you truly are.” Kara whispered quietly, wiping a stray tear threatening to fall at the memory of her mother’s singing still lingering in her mind.

Kara stood back up and watched Lena sleep for another moment, and turned away; heading back to the bench and began diligently working. Hearing Sam come home, the two women discussed Lena and began their research on the lead poisoning; forgoing sleep in order to bring Lena some sense of hope soon.

\---

The next day, Lena woke up to Kara in Sam’s kitchen; still working diligently at the bench.

Hearing Lena wake, Kara adjusted her glasses and quickly heated up Lena’s coffee before Lena got up and made her way over to the reporter. 

“Good morning, sleepy head,” Kara softly greeted, “I made you a coffee; black, double shot, no sugar - just the way you like it.” she finished, gesturing to a steaming cup on the bench next to her.

“Good morning to you, too. Have you been awake all night?” Lena asked, inhaling a deep breath of her coffee; feeling the scent alone begin to wake her up.

“I have, but I’ve been having some trouble sleeping, so it’s fine. How did you sleep?” Kara asked, her hands stilling on her keyboard.

“I-I slept like I’ve never known, Kara. I heard the most melodic voice singing to me in my dreams, and it was just… _beautiful_.” she paused, a hint of emotion creeping into her soft voice, “It was like I’d never slept before. I didn’t want to wake up.” she finished, taking a sip of her coffee and looked to her best friend; who was eyeing her reverently.

A sigh gently escaped Kara as she watched her best friend;

She simply smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> *Disclaimer:*
> 
> Please, do NOT copy! This work is strictly of my own (the author) creation, using borrowed characters and is not-for-profit. It is intended to be shared, only by myself (the author), to everyone (the reader); to then be read only and, hopefully, enjoyed by everyone (the reader).
> 
> Thank you for reading.  
> \- K


End file.
